


Always in my mind Castle

by BlackSugerBlueCoffee



Series: Haikyuu!! Song fic series ( Angst) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Depression, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSugerBlueCoffee/pseuds/BlackSugerBlueCoffee
Summary: So it's a song fic.The fic not totally depend on this song. You will understand if you read.Here Hinata think about his and Kageyama's all the sweet, bitter all kind of memories together. And Kageyama is sick. I mean physically sick.The rest you will find outThe song's name is "Unbreak my heart"





	Always in my mind Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm not a native English speaker. And I'm not good at English either. So there's probably many grammatical mistakes.  
> And also I didn't bother to proof read this fic by anyone cause I just want to post it NOW. You know what I mean. The person's who wanted to proof read is busy now. So.... please don't mind. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also as mentioned in the tag it's Angst. So if you are not in the mood of reading Angst you should avoid reading it. 
> 
> Plus it's a song fic. I will recommend listening "Unbreak my heart " by Toni Braxton (which I used in this fic) while reading it.

~Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain~ 

Hinata was siting on the couch. His eyes were closed. All the memories were flashing through his mind. The first time he met Tobio. No, 'The king' of Kitagawadaiichi .The defeat of his team and crying of frustration in front of Kageyama. 

"If you want to be the last one Standing,be Strong"  
Kageyama's those words were stucked in his mind for forever. Something like back to the reality. And those words were the reason he started to push his limits more. 

Kageyama was the one to criticize him, make him angry and frustrated. Make him want to punch someone in the face. And again He was the one to defend him, stand by his side. Find out his mistakes and help him to improve those. He never failed to get Hinata's messy self together, harshly or lovingly.

And when time passed by they became best friends to boyfriends. From odd-ball duo to odd-couples. In both inside the court and out side Kageyama stand right beside him. For kicking his ass and sometimes kissing his ass. Best friend, boyfriend, life partner and the hole world for Hinata is Kageyama. 

Yes they are still together. Kageyama is still here.  
They are living in the same apartment.  
But nothing is same anymore.....

~"Come back and bring back my smile"~

 

It's not what Hinata wanted. His Tobio is here but not that Tobio anymore. Not that vicious Kageyama-Kun. He is here but not gonna say anything if Hinata fuck up something. Not gonna scream "HINATA BOKE". Or not gonna squeeze the sorrow out of him if he feel down. 

His Tobio now only a living dead body. Only breathing. A fully Paralyzed body is now lying on the bed. 

Yes,5 moths ago Kageyama had a Stroke. And his hole body got paralyzed from the stroke. A 25 years old,young,fit athletic person suddenly had a stroke. Who would have thought that was even possible. 

For the last 5 months Hinata has been praying for Kageyama to get up one more time. 

5 months ago 

The doctor came and told Hinata that Kageyama's hole body is paralyzed. And won't be able to even speak. Hinata couldn't believe those words. 

' How come he won't speak to me?? He can't even live without shouting at me at least once in a day .The last time he didn't speak to me was 9 years ago when we were in training camp. We got into a fight and Tanaka-San came to rescue us. That was the worst state of our relationship. But why now?? No this is not fucking possible.' 

\- " Oi Bakageyama, get up. GET THE FUCK UP DAMMIT. Talk to me. I swear to God if you don't talk to me. GET UPPPPPPPP..... "

A hand grab his wrist and drag him out of the room 

\- "Hinata! Hinata come down. Get a hold yourself, you can't be like that. I understand your situation but you have to strong. Now you are the one who needs to take care of Kageyama. R-right?.... "  
Yamaguchi's voice also crack down. And how can you blame him though?? In front of him, his dear friend, 'The ball of sunshine' who would never stop glowing is now covered in darkness. The grumpy,hard working,strong person isn't moving at all now. For Yamaguchi This scenario is too odd, too obnoxious, not acceptable at all. He was trying to calm his friend down and knock some sense into that little sunshine. 

Now 

 

~Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now~

He's praying and hoping that the day will come eventually when Tobio will recover again. Gonna scream at him, run unnecessary race with him, laugh with him, cry with him. Hold him closer once again. 

 

~The nights are so unkind~

And now this nights are mercilessly cold for Hinata. It's so cold that it can froze his very core. His hole body and soul is screaming for a pair of warm and familiar hands to wrap around his body....... 

He wants his loving life partner to whisper into his ear, tell him that... " Everything gonna be okay Shouyou. I'm okay Shouyou. We are okay."

 

~Take back that sad word good-bye~

 

Good bye?? Yes,Good bye!! Cause how can you expect for something good when Tobio's health is getting worst everyday.....

No! Hinata doesn't want to think about that!  
Yeah,those loving arms aren't holding him anymore but he can still hold them.  
Those lips aren't moving and kissing him anymore but he can give them a kiss.  
Tobio isn't squeezing him anymore but he can still hold Tobio when everything is too unbearable. 

Despite all the bad things Tobio is STILL here for him. Which means a tiniest hope is still there. And that's what keeping him alive. Giving the strength to keep going no matter what. 

But being all alone! Not able to see Tobio anymore. No that's not possible. How could a person live if they loose the very last reason to live?? God isn't that merciless, are they?? 

 

~Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart~

 

No. Tobio can't erase from Hinata's life. Can he?? 

Or Tobio really does want to go away. Yes, Hinata isn't unaware. Those eyes of Kageyama's,they were like silently praying for freedom. Screaming and telling to free the soul from this body. Living like that definitely more painful for Kageyama. It will be less painful if..... 

No! Even if it is selfish for him, Hinata doesn't want to let go. Yeah it is selfish but who wants their world to crumble down?? 

Hinata couldn't think anymore. He doesn't want to think anything anymore. For him it's just a nightmare which will fade away after he gets up from this long sleep. 

 

He got up from the couch and went to their bedroom to check if Tobio got up from sleep or not. 

He stood at the door and looked that Tobio was still sleeping. 

'Isn't he looking beautiful today? I mean he always does but today some kind of glow or something? More lively I guess? Is that mean he's recovering!?! If that's true thank you God so much '

Tobio's sleeping is peaceful unlike Hinata. It's satisfielying quite. 

'But wait isn't it too quiet?? '

Hinata froze from horror. A cold shiver ran down his spine. He rash to Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> It's probably gonna be a 2 chapter fic. The story will be wrapped up in next chapter.


End file.
